1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery compartment, and more particularly to a battery compartment for a motorized wheel chair. The battery compartment has two halves each pivotally connected with one another and having a stop formed on a side thereof so as to prevent excess pivotal movement of the other.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional motorized wheel chair (60) is shown. The motorized wheel chair (60) has two brackets (61) mounted on opposite sides of the motorized wheel chair (60). The two brackets (61) are connected with connection rods (62) in such a manner that the motorized wheel chair (60) is able to be folded. A battery compartment (63) is formed between two rear wheels (64) so as to receive therein batteries. The batteries are able to provide electricity to power the motor in the motorized wheel chair (60). When the motorized wheel chair (60) is not in use and to be folded, the batteries must be removed and stored elsewhere.
Nowadays, there are different ways of receiving the batteries in the motorized wheel chair. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional method for receiving batteries is shown. The bracket (71) of the motorized wheel chair (70) has two fixing rods (72) extending oppositely from an inner side of the bracket (71) of the motorized wheel chair (70) toward the battery compartment (700). A support (73) is provided on distal ends of the two fixing rods (72) to support the battery (74). A reinforced plate (75) is provided to connect two supports (73) so as to reinforce the strength of the supports (73) when having the batteries (74) thereon.
When the motorized wheel chair (70) is not in use, the bolt (76) has to be removed to disassemble the connection between the reinforced plate (75) and the supports (73) so that the batteries (74) are able to be removed for storage and the motorized wheel chair (70) is able to be folded as shown in FIG. 6.
This kind of motorized wheel chair (70) requires constant removal of the batteries (74) from the bracket (71) especially when the motorized wheel chair (70) is to be folded, such that not only the assembly and disassembly of the reinforced plate (75) are time consuming, but also the mounting and dismounting of the batteries (74) are labor intensive and therefore exhaustive. This may prove to be troublesome and expensive as the wheel chair user will rely on another person, probably a professional carer, whose time will be used excessively in this operation.
A further disadvantage of the motorized wheel chair is that the parts for securing the overall integrity are easily lost especially when disassembly of the motorized wheel chair is a constant routine.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved battery compartment to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved battery compartment having two halves. Each half is securely connected to an inner side of the bracket of the motorized wheel chair so that the two halves encounter each other to form a support for holding a battery thereon.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a stop on a side of each of the halves so that excess pivotal movement of the two halves is prevented when each of the halves engages with the stop.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.